The Kimberlys
Episode Information= The Kimberlys is episode 16b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary Rudie signs another band to manage, but they turn out to be using him and HJ5 to become famous. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Kimberlys Plot After G presents her plan for the show HJ5 are performing tonight, Rudie comes in and tells them he has signed another band to manage, The Kimberlys. He introduces them to the girls and HJ5 invites them to stay with them at their house. The next morning, the girls discover The Kimberlys were not as nice as they appeared to be. Kimberly 4 pushed Music out of her bed while she was sleeping, Kimberly 5 scares Baby by drawing a bat on her rainbow sketch, Kimberly 2 tosses all of Angel's clothes on the floor and Love finds Kimberly 3 in her science lab, playing with her holographic costume generator, despite being warned that the technology is untested and should not be used. HJ5 are letting The Kimberlys use their recording studio, only to be surprised when the band leaves the studio, but the song continues without them. Angel realises they were lip-synching and is disappointed by this discovery. Kimberley 3 then states that they lip-synch all their songs. The twins explain that they don't even like music, they just want to be famous, without having to put any effort into becoming talented signers. When G asks if Rudie knows about this, they are then told that The Kimberlys intend to fire Rudie and hire a "real manager". After The Kimberlys intimidate HJ5 and leave, G and Love check their computer, only to discover their performance plan files and all the backups were deleted by The Kimberlys. HJ5 tries to explain how bad The Kimberlys are to Rudie, but he doesn't believe them. When The Kimberlys are recording again in the studio, Love disables the studio sound system, only to discover the sound of their singing is being played by an alternate source. Kimberly 3 then tells Rudie they will sign him as "their manager for life". HJ5 try again to convince Rudie of the truth, but he mistakes their concerns as jealousy for having to share him with The Kimberlys. HJ5 goes to the security centre in their house and start the videos recording on all the security cameras, catching The Kimberlys in the act of vandalising the house. Love then gets a security alert on her tablet, the server containing all of HJ5's songs is being hacked and the files downloaded, including the songs and dance routines they haven't released yet. HJ5 goes to confront the Kimberlys and Love informs them she just emailed a composite clip of all their wrongdoings to Rudie. Then Kimberly 3 pulls out a holoimager, downloads the data to Love's disguise generator and uses it to swap their appearances, effectively taking over HJ5's identities. At this moment, Rudie walks in and is extremely angry because of the video. HJ5 try to explain what happened, but Rudie doesn't believe them and R.O.D. throws them out (literally). While disguised as HJ5, The Kimberlys are preparing for the performance night and the Kimberly disguised as Music is pleasant to Rudie. Rudie immediately realises what happened, since the real Music would never be so kind and goes to find HJ5. Love hot-wires the dressing room PA system and sends a fake audio announcement that The Kimberlys will be performing the closing number. When The Kimberlys rush to the backstage area, they see Rudie signing lots of contracts with the disguised HJ5, telling The Kimberlys they've suddenly become more in demand than HJ5. Kimberly 5 produces the stolen disguise generator and turns it off so everyone regains the true appearances. Just in time for Security to arrive and escort the Kimberlys from the building. Quotes Trivia * Music states that she would never kiss Rudie, but that is obviously a lie, that she did kiss him in the Episode Emotizoms. |-| Gallery= Screenshots 01GstageDesignTK.png|G’s stage design concept for the Golden Headphones award performance. 06MusicCircusTK.png|Music asking if Rudie is joining a circus. K3RudieP03.png|Kimberly 3 Kimberlys01.png|Rudie got a new girl band to manage, the Kimblerlys. Kimberlys02.png|The Kimberlys cute posing. 07HJ5NewFriendsHappyTK.png|HJ5, always happy to have new friends. 08InTheKitchenTK.png|HJ5 and Kimberlys in the fooding area. 09TKsoHappyTK.png|The Kimberlys are so happy to meet HJ5. 12Ghappy01TK.png|G is happy to meet the Kimberlys. 15K3sad02TK.png|K3 is sad that they don’t have any accomodation. 17RODkBaggage01TK.png|Rudie suddenly telling HJ5 the Kimberlys are their houseguests. 18MLBnotAskedTK.png|The girls are uncertain if Rudie should asked permission before telling the Kimberlys they could stay in the HJ5 house. 20GstayTK.png|G insisting the Kimberlys stay with them. 21MusicStayWithUsTK.png|Music also asking the Kimberlys to stay with them. 27MusicWhyFloor03TK.png|Music wondering why she woke up on the floor. MusicAnnoyedWithK4.png|Music is annoyed with Kimberly 4 for pushing her out of the bed. 33BabyScared05TK.png|Baby is scared by K5ScaringBaby02.png|Kimberly 5 making a cute picture creepy. 35AngelSurprisedTK.png|Angel surprised to see K2StickeringAngelClothes.png|Kimberly 2 putting her stickers on all of Angel's clothes. 45LoveInventions08UTtk.png|All these inventions are untested, so Love doesn’t want 46K3testing01TK.png|Kimberly 3 playing with them. 50AngelSurprisifiedTK.png|Angel is horrified to discover the Kimberlys are lipsyncing to a prerecorded song. 52KtwinsNotSingTK.png|The twins confirming they don’t actually sing, they just pretend to. 53twinsBoringTK.png|The twins stating the Kimberlys don’t even like songs. 56Gwhy03TK.png|G is confused why the Kimberlys are a girlband if they don’t like singing. 57K3famousTK.png|Because we want to be famous and pretending to be a girlband is the easiest way to get famous. 58GquestionTK.png|G asking if the Kimberlys told any of this to Rudie. 59K1whoCares01TK.png|Kimberly 1 telling HJ5 they want to fire Rudie to replace him with a real manager. 61BabyHorrifiedTK.png|Baby is horrified to discover how meanie the Kimberlys really are! K3BeingMean.png|Kimberly 3 finally revealing how mean she is. K3BeingUnpleasant.png|Kimberly 3 telling HJ5 they aren't friends, but enemies. 62HJ5angryTK.png|HJ5 are angry and disappointed the Kimberlys are so unpleasant. 64KimberlysEvilTK.png|HJ5 telling Rudie the Kimberlys are evil, but he doesn’t believe them. 65RudieHorrifiedTK.png|Rudie is horrified when G tells him the Kimberlys intend to replace him with a bigshot manager. 66TKmanagerFLtk.png|The Kimberlys telling Rudie they want to make him their manager in perpetuity. K2K4BeingFakeNiceToRudie.png|Kimberly 2 and 4 being fake nice to Rudie. 67HJ5AngryTKcrp.png|HJ5 are angry about the Kimberlys. 68HJ5angryFKTKtk.png|Angry HJ5 watching the Kimberlys lie to Rudie. 69MusicSnowJobTK.png|Music trying again to tell Rudie the Kimberlys are evil. 70RudieSharingTK.png|Rudie thinks HJ5 are feeling insecure because he’s got two girlbands to manage now. 71AngelSoWrong01TK.png|Angel telling Rudie he is sosososo so wrong. 75SecuritySuiteTK.png|The Kimberlys really underestimated HJ5, there are security cameras everywhere! And all of them are recording right now. 76PrankTamperingTK.png|The Kimberlys saying exactly how much they hate HJ5 while tampering with their haircare products. 80AngelWhy02TK.png|Angel wondering why the Kimblerlys are rehearsing HJ5’s dance routine for the awards event. 81MusicStealTK.png|Because they’re stealing it. 85GconfrontationTimeTK.png|Now that we have all the video evidence, it’s time to throw the Kimberlys out of our house! 86standoffTK.png|Five vs five standoff. 89LovePureEvilT01K.png|The Kimberlys are pure evil 93BabyMeanTooTK.png|and they’re mean too. 97SendingVideoTK.png|We’re sending all the video evidence to Rudie, 99CareerOverTK.png|now your music career is done! |-| Transcript= Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes